Flow sensors are commonly used to sense the flow rate of a fluid (e.g. gas or liquid) traveling through a fluid channel. Such flow sensors can be used in a wide variety of applications including, for example, medical applications, flight control applications, industrial process applications, combustion control applications, weather monitoring applications, as well as many other applications. Such flow sensors typically provide an electrical output signal that is indicative of the flow rate of the fluid in the fluid channel.